Lords Of War
by jahobes
Summary: The Citadel is but a shadow of its former glory. The Terminus systems led by the Batarians and Salarians stand as the new masters of the Galaxy. Or so they thought? Heavily AU. Humanity based off of the Expanse T.V series. HFY.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** :

* * *

Councillor Rayna couldn't help but feel contempt. Sitting across from her was a Batarian, flanked by a arrogant looking Cardassian and a demeanor less Salarian. Behind them four armed and armoured Vorcha and a Krogan Warlord stood at perfect parade attention.

'Those Vorcha could give Asari Commandos run for their money…' she wondered to herself.

Only a few years previous that very thought would have been a joke at best, insane at worst. But times had changed, with the Citadel council being left behind. Unfortunately twenty years of total war, hundreds of millions of lives and colonies had been their introduction to the new Galactic order.

"Psht… On behalf of the Citadel Council… Psht... Emissaries, i welcome you to the Praesidium…psht."

That was Tuk Hul, the most powerful individual in Citadel space. And he had spoken before her. A not so subtle way establishing himself as leader of the council.

A Salarian life time ago. The Volus had been granted a council seat. The Salarian contingent had warned that such an action would destabilize the Galactic balance. And ramblings about Volun economic imperialism.

'Those treacherous lizards' Rayna quietly fumed to herself.

At the time it seemed as if the Salarians were being unreasonable. Besides, the Volus were the undisputed masters of Galactic banking. And their continued exclusion from the council was starting to hurt everyone's bottom line. In addition the petulant Batarian Hegemony needed to be dealt with. War wasn't cheap...

Had Rayna understood the gravity of the situation then, perhaps she would not have been so flippant…

Regardless, Tuk Hal was out doing her again. It was an unspoken rule that the most influential Councillor begin proceedings. That had always been an Asari. But the war had changed everything.

"Yes the council looks forward to put this nasty war behind us. Please if there is any way we could..." Even as she attempted to meekly assert herself. Rayna was cut off by the sudden movement of one of her colleagues.

Tuk had turned his entire neck-less head to stare at her. A sign of Volun irritation.

"Please… save us the faux welcome. We are still enemies. And will remain so until your surrender" The Batarian emissary Vorhess. Spoke with a booming and dismissive voice. His body language held the swagger of a victor.

"Psht… civility is always preferable… Psht... during diplomacy Emissary… Psht". Responded Tuk.

"Riiight…" Vorhess let his sarcasm hang uncomfortably for a moment.. "The Salarian-Terminus Hegemony has sent me to negotiate peace, and serve as the first Hegemonic Resident to ensure continued peace. I suggest we cut the varren shit and get right to business… 'honorable councillors'". The Batarian practically spitting the last two words at the once mighty Council.

The war to end all wars had changed everything...


	2. Liara Tsoni

**Liara Tsoni**

* * *

Matriarch Tsoni rubbed her temples in frustration. Her dig had just been ruined by an incompetent Turian teenager. Or young man. What ever.

To a Asari Matriarch of her advanced age a dozen years or few dozen years were scarcely different. Further, during the times of _before_ a Turian could be many things. But _incompetent_ was rarely one of them.

It had been almost two hundred years since the formation of the Salarian-Terminus Hegemony. A polygamous marriage forged in war between the tech savvy Salarians, proud warrior races of the Terminus systems and the leadership of the Great Batarian Slave Hegemony. It had also been two Hundred years since the Citadel Council's ungraceful fall from grace.

The war had only ended after the conditional surrender of the Asari, Turians, Volus and their countless vassals.

Now the Council was forced to share the Citadel with a Hegemonic Resident. Whom had the right to 'review' any edicts proposed by the Council before they were made law. These edicts held no bearing within Hegemony space. As the Hegemony was a sovereign entity.

The Resident also held 'review' powers to Council fleet strengths and military deployment schedules.

Finally, the Citadel species were forced to pay war reparations to the Hegemony. Of course, failure to abide by any of these conditions was a automatic declaration of war.

Recent history aside, Liara was on Turian slave System 314 for ancient history. She was researching a much older civilization's fall from grace. The Prothean's...

"Garrus, I think you overdid it with the explosives… your master assured me you were a… expert?" Questioned Liara.

"Forgive me madame… I learnt everything I know from my Grandfather… he was a explosives specialist during the war… I guess blowing up bridges isnt quite like blowing up rocks…" Garrus was scratching the back of his neck. Smirking in amusement.

Liara was about to verbally reprimand him when she locked eyes with the young Turian. For the first time she payed close attention to his intricate face tattoos.

A sizeable minority of the slaves in system 314 still practised Turian cultural tattoos. An even smaller minority hid Prisoner of War tattoo's under more well known designs. It was a subtle way for young defiant Turians to secretly communicate 'The war isn't over' or 'We will never forget' to like minded clans men.

Had Liara not been the mother of several maidens fathered by a proud Turian soldier, she probably would never have noticed them. Her irritation evaporated and instead turned to immense pride and remorse for the young man. The mention of a brave Turian soldier from _before_ only reminded Liara of her long lost love.

"I am sure, your Grandfather was a great man Garrus. But I would prefer if you didn't… blow up the excavation site?" Gently responded Liara.

Suddenly a flash of light erupted from behind the cheeky faced Turian.

" **Wzzt**!"

The unmistakable sound of an electric whip.

Garrus seemed to seize as if suddenly frozen in mid thought. His eyes bulged and his joints went rigid from the sudden violent voltage circuiting through his body. He then slumped to his knees and looked back at his attacker.

"Spirits. Cursed!. Fall in boy! Pick up that shovel and clean this mess up!" Yelled the overseer. Liara recalled the slaves calling him Mr Arterius.

Liara was about to protest when the overseer cut her off. "Sorry for the mess madame. I'll have the boys clean this up. No more explosives, they will be digging by hand for the rest of the day." Gruffly responded the older Turian.

Back in Prime city Tsoni had been disgusted when the Cardassian master had demanded she hire one of his overseers for the expedition. Apparently three or more slaves grouped together required a certified supervisor at all times. Per Hegemonic law.

"Saren… I specifically requested that you do not use that whip unless I…"

"With respect madame. But I am the only one certified to supervise these slaves… and you are not a legal mistress. Therefore, as the legal representative for the master I…"

Liara didn't bother waiting for Saren to finish justifying himself. Instead she stormed off to a different part of the dig. Perhaps her assistant Janina was having better luck on her section of the site.


	3. Captain Vorhess

**Til Vorhess**

* * *

It is said the Senior Vorhess patriarch commands a personal army and fleet large enough to conquer a Citadel core system. And owns enough slaves to then populate said core system. The patriarch if he so chooses, could summon all 8 cadet branch patriarchs of the Vorhess family to his side during times of war. With a fleet and army that could vanquish a minor race like the Elcor. Which is why entire species were owned by the Vorhess.

It is for these reasons three Citadel Hegemonic Residents, dozens of Hegemony system Authoritarians and countless top military commanders have had the Vorhess name.

"Major Kirahee, welcome back from the edge of the known universe. I take it your speedy return means we have found a potential thrall race?" Questioned Til Vorhess.

Frankly, as the son of a prominent Vorhess slave trader, his posting to the 314 system had been a formality. A stepping stone for his eventual tenure as a Authoritarian of a core system then as the fourth Vorhess Resident to the Citadel. And finally, if he was worthy, as the first Vorhess Hegemonic Overlord. But these were hypothetical's decades from this important moment.

* * *

Relay 314 was located in the formerly Turian system of Taetrus. The Hegemony had changed its name to the number of its relay as a form of psychological domination. Names have history, they tell a story, they can be owned and passed down. As a Vorhess, Til understood this all too well.

As long as a conquered world bore a Turian name, then the populace of said world would have some inkling of pride to hang on too. Prideful slaves made rebellious slaves.

"Thank you Captain Vorhess. Indeed. My team has discovered a new race. I shall be aboard your ship shortly for debriefing lord. I recommend you prepare all other ship commanders for a flotilla wide briefing." Responded the Salarian Special Task Group commander.

Vorhess knew Major Kirrahe well. The Salarian had come from a very long line of military commanders. In fact dozens of Kirrahe's were sprinkled on countless Salarian-Hegemony systems all over the Galaxy. The Major was of excellent pedigree.

"Good man. I look forward to it" Vorhess boomed respectfully. And then cut the connection.

* * *

Several hours later the commanders of all twenty ships within his flotilla patiently waited in holographic stills around his briefing table. The only organics in the briefing room being Vorhess and Kirrahe.

"As you can see. These aliens either have a exceptionally low birthrate and population size. Or this is in fact a colony world." Said Kirrahe.

"With all due respect lord. But how can this be a colony world? You said this race is pre-FTL? How could the homeworld effectively manage a colony without FTL?" Said the Commander of Balak's Fury. A young Cardassian. He was a local, born and raised.

"Commander. Before my race discovered the relay network we had hypothesized sending either large sleeper ships or small robotic vessels with un-hatched Salarian eggs to our closest star. Upon arrival they would be free to start a new Salarian civilization effectively free from oversight of our home star." Responded Major Kirahee.

"Are you saying that this species has colonized this star system by travelling thousands… no tens of thousands of cycles? Basically two entire generations or more spent travelling through space on the same vessel? Even the Quarians spent some part of their lives off ship when they were still migrating Major..." Vorhess turned all four of his eyes to look at his Salarian subordinate in disbelief.

"Well my lord. It would explain their rather low population. As well as lack of eezo or any vessels attempting FTL travel since we began monitoring them.. Further, considering their technological level does not match their development and industrial levels; all conclusions point to the same result. An advanced species without mass effect technology. Colonizing the galaxy the hard way..."

"Have they detected our presence Major?"

"Yes my lord. However, without FTL it will take their vessels approximately one rotation… perhaps 8/10's of a rotation now actually... to arrive at the formerly frozen relay.. Which is… troubling." Finished Kirahee.

At first Vorhess didn't quite understand what was so troubling...

Another ship Commander. A Batarian from an insignificant family spoke up. Vorhess recalled the young woman beginning her career as a navigator.

"Major Kirahee my lord… did you say that it would take the primitives… err unknowns less than a rotation to travel to the relay at non FTL speeds? That would mean their ships can reach a notable percent of the speed of light?"

"Correct commander. We believe while they cannot out pace us at strategic stretches. In shorter or tactical distances their vessels utterly outclass anything we have ever encountered. We clocked one vessel that could out run any long range missile we have within our arsenal. That same vessel seemed to be the largest one within the system. Which is even more perplexing."

"Have they attempted communication Kirrahe?" Asked Til.

"They appear to use radio, and extremely high powered laser communication. Which is also troubling. Their laser comm's are so much more powerful and focused than anything we have ever encountered... initially we thought they were attacking us with an impossible long range laser super weapon. Regardless, we have been able to determine both were forms of communications. But since we have no common frequencies to communicate with. Such as the frequencies used for relay activation for example. My team is basically dealing with unreadable junk."

Til digested the information Major Kirrahe had just provided. Every sentence leading him closer to feel obligated to take the initiative. To claim this world and the primitives as acceptable salvage. And declare the system a Hegemony occupied zone, with the Vorhess having first choice at a new slave race.

"Military capabilities?"

"Well Lord. At first we encountered about thirty vessels within the system. Several travelling on a route that lead to and fro the system's asteroid belt to the primary planet. Obviously resource extraction and shipping. They did not appear to have any discernible weaponry, and appeared to be of radically different sizes and designs.. However, six vessels scattered throughout system and one larger vessel in orbit around the primary planet all matched similar profiles and designs regimens. Like ship classes lord…" Major Kirrahe cleared his throat.

"The larger one was of dreadnought size, with two smaller cruisers operating independently at different ends of the system. Four frigate sized vessels seemed to be patrolling the shipping line, but have since held position."

Kirrahe then began an animation that showed a peculiar military tactic that Vorhess had never seen before.

"Upon our arrival two frigate sized vessels literally appeared out of the belly of the dreadnought and immediately headed for the relay. The Cruiser sized vessels each dropped a pair of corvette sized ships that are also heading toward the relay. Totalling an additional six vessels." Finished Kirrahe.

"In total we counted approximately 13 believed to be military vessels then?" Regurgitated Vorhess.

"Yes my lord. We cannot clarify ground capabilities yet as we have not began that phase of our mission. But we have been able to count approximately a hundred thousand organics on the planet's surface. And a few thousand on asteroids and a few of the moons of the system's gas giant. If they are like the Krogan then at most there are a hundred thousand soldiers. Which may require a regiment of slave soldiers from planet 314 to bolster our numbers. If they are like the Elcor, we could probably handle this mission with the soldiers within our task force." Finished Major Kirrahe.

Til had heard enough, he was going to take the initiative and prove his drive to his superiors. As well as secure more slaves for his patriarch. Killing two womp bats with one stone.

"Yeoman! Contact the system Authoritarian. Inform her that I require a regiment of her finest Turian slave soldiers. Further, request that any military vessel she can spare be put under my command immediately. Assure her that my father… will look favourable upon her undying cooperation!"

This stepping stone posting was turning into a proverbial FTL jump for Captain Til Vorhess.


	4. Liara Tsoni 2

**Liar Tsoni**

In all, the past half cycle in the wilderness had been a success. Liara had discovered the location of what she believed to be a Prothean research outpost.

The small Cafe she had chosen to review her findings was perfect. Quiet and mostly serving an Asari clientèle. The Hegemony had a policy of granting work or visiting permits to Council citizens. As long as the system was not originally a world belong to their species from _before._

314 was a Turian slave system. So very few Council Turian's were permit here. But Volus and Asari Council citizens could obtain permits with a good enough reason, or the right amount of credits.

Liara found herself falling deeper into her findings when one of the Asari barrista's turned up the Cafe's new feed.

" _Breaking News. Three rotations ago a reconnaissance task-force led by the distinguished Captain Til Vorhess, of the powerful Vorhess dynasty returned from a mission to open a long dormant relay. Preliminary reports indicate Vorhess and his small squadron of Naval vessels were able to pacify the_ _ **home-world**_ _of a violent primitive race. Causalities were high, especially for Turian slaves during ground operations. However, it goes without saying the tactical brilliance displayed by the Vorhess pedigree. With only a reconnaissance flotilla the audacious Captain was able to subdue an entire race. Further, the Vorhess clan has first claim to a substantial... "_

Liara decided to tune out the rest. She was sure 'high causalities' meant who ever these aliens were, they had fought hard. The rest was just propaganda for a prominent Hegemony family.

* * *

"So I will probably be making 314 Prime my home for the next few cycles. The Prothean outpost we found up north will take a long time to fully understand. Especially with my small team. Do you know of the safest, but cheapest place I could rent a dwelling Garrus?"

Liara had made a point to hire the Turian named Garrus several more times over the past few rotations. The young man knew Prime city better than any of the Cardassian guides. And his services were far cheaper than a 'professional' since he was a leased slave.

"Of course Liara, depends on how safe and how cheap..." Responded the Turian.

Matriarch Tsoni was taken back by the young man's informality. Garrus was obviously a free spirit with a mischievous streak. Even though the man had been born, and would most likely die a slave. His defiant independence was intoxicating.

Slavery was still 'mostly' illegal in Council space for Council citizens. That did not stop Hegemony masters from brining there slaves with them during business deals.

But Liara was not in Council space, therefore she would have to get used to this nasty institution that pervaded every facet of Hegemony life.

"New Talitha is part of the shared quarter. The non slaves are mostly freedmen while prominent or independent slaves make up the rest. I guess its the closest thing to a Turian upper class neighbourhood on this prison... err colony world. Crime there is as low as the pristine Cardassian quarter, but the cost of living is cheaper than the Liberty quarter. A lot of foreigners live there... so you will fit right in Liara".

Liara nodded in approval, as the two walked along a busy road. They were close to one of the Slave quarter's market areas. An influx of the new species were set to break the market today. A part of Liara was curious and disgusted at the same time. The feeling was similar to trying to catch a peak at a particularly gruesome wound. Grotesque curiosity.

"The masters are introducing a new race today. We havent seen them yet, and the masters are being pretty hush hush about it... building hype and demand i suppose..." Garrus looked pained and angry. But something told Liara it wasnt necessarily out of sympathy for the new arrivals.

"I should have been a part of the regiment sent to pacify them. I heard we suffered 90% causalities against these new comers. I guess i should thank you for buying me before they rounded us all up for cannon fodder?"

Liara began to mumble a half protest half apologies before she noticed the dark smirk on the Turian's face.

"Ha! You Council types are so soft... no wonder you lost the war! Ha Ha. Im sure my fallen brothers and sisters were glad to finally free themselves from this prison we call home. Even if it was to die for some pointless Hegemony cause..."

* * *

 **"Attention, Attention. This rotation marks the first time a new alien will have the privileged of serving the Greater Hegemony. Imagine a race less disciplined than the Cardassian, but more so than the Turian warriors of the past. A race less agreeable than a Batarian , but more so than the goddesses of Ilium. A race not as quick minded as a Salarian, but more calculating than a Volus. A race that is proficient at everything, but masters of nothing. Lord's and Ladies, wealthy foreigners alike, I present to you the general purpose utility Hoooomannn!"**

"Well that was a hard sell. Agreeable Batarians?" Garrus turned to make sure no one was listening and whispered the second part of his sentence. "Said no one...".

Liara chuckled then was shocked to silence when the first Hooman stepped into view. It appeared to be a women and entirely naked, with sores on a smooth brown head. All things considered the women looked like a brown Asari without head tendrils.

'Did the sores mean the barbarians had actually cut them off? No only Asari had head tendrils. And if she was Asari, that would mean her definite demise. But this women could easily have passed as a Asari with face paint and cosmetic tendrils.' Liara thought to herself.

"Besides hidden Prothean deposits on Thessia... is there anything else your people have been hiding from the Galaxy Liara?" Asked Garrus.

But Liara was hardly listening. The next one to step into view was an head taller. And a third bulkier. It had a pale skin tone and smooth head with sores as well. This one also had sores all over its face and body. But something told Liara that they were not due to conflict or struggle. It was as if the slavers had been removing something fused to the Hooman's skin. In fact the women seemed to have similar wounds around her eye, and wrists and temple after a second glance as well.

"Is that a male? It must be..." Mumbled Liara.

"Man the male Hooman looks like he could kill a Krogan Warlord with that death glare. The female as well. These things must not be used to slavery... they are due an education it seems. Even there facial expressions look Asari... Liara?"

"Very strange in-deed..."

"You should buy one... for like study or what ever..." Garrus non-nonchalantly said.

Liara returned a glare that actually made the young man flinch.

"Oh ya. You Council types are so morally above slavery... forgot..." Garrus said sarcastically.

Not an instant later a wealthy Salarian proposed an outrageous bid for the women. An even more outrageous bid came from Batarian, before he could finish several more bids came from all over the crowd.

More hoomans were introduced to the bidders, the smallest and oldest selling for the same price as a prime Turian male.

A new race entering the market at high price was not surprising. But all specimen out-pricing a Prime Turian male was nearly un-heard of...

Liara and Garrus hung around the slave market until sun-down. When the bids started to cool the slave dealers decided to set up shop. And wait for wealthier owners to arrive in the morning.

"Liara, look over there that is my master. Looks like he bought a few hooman's..." Garrus said.

Matriarch Tsoni couldnt help her intense curiosity, she just had to see one of the new comers up close.

"Garrus, I would like to speak to him. I understand if you do not want to be under his ire... so you can go home for the day. Tomorrow you will help me move into my new place... deal?"

The young man didn't have to be told twice. He nodded and dissipated into the crowed on his way back to the Slave Quarter.

Liara approached the well dressed Cardassian slave owner. He had just finished inspecting a small human, perhaps a adolescent female.

"Mr Kotan Pa'Dar. Greetings again." Said Liara Tsoni.

"Ahh. Professor Tsoni. I take it my thralls have been agreeable?"

"Yes. I couldnt help but notice you... purchased a few hoomans. I wouldnt mind renting one. Tomorrow. Ill be establishing myself in town. And would enjoy an extra pair of hands?"

The polite looking Cardassian man rubbed his chin. A unsavoury grin crept onto his face. Liara knew she was about to be parted with way more credits than she could afford.

"Well. I am one of the few owners who is willing to rent these new-comers... also the dealers warned that these hoomans are entirely new to our culture... And may be resistant to their new lifestyle... However your pretty face might help them see that life won't be so bad... hmm"

The Cardassian looked at the adolescent human as a control brace was attached to her neck by an overseer. A means to prevent her from leaving the planet. It could not be removed without killing the wearer.

"Of course renting a Hooman will be much higher than simply hiring a Vorcha or Quarian? Let alone renting another Turian..."

Pa'Dar then sent a transaction message to Liara's omni-tool. She took one look at the price then gasped.

"By the goddess...".


	5. Captain Vorhess 2

**Til Vorhess**

* * *

Vorhess and his officers had spent the better part of a rotation preparing for the assault on the primitives. Initially the plan was to lure enemy assets to the Mass Relay. Then perform a short FTL jump over the planet and overwhelm the solitary Dreadnought which remained in defence.

They had banked on hopelessly slow trans-system travel to be a huge advantage for their assault. The primitives just took too long to travel distances Vorhess and his ships could jump in moments.

Til had used this advantage well... until his squadron encountered the crazed animal that was the alien's dreadnought.

After his forces had alighted over the planet, the orbiting Dreadnought found itself surrounded. At first it held position, monitoring and sending multiple radio transmission to all of Til's ships. His crew still hadn't deciphered their communications, and his hope was that the wouldn't be able too until shots were fired. Plausible deniability when it came time for his court martial.

Captain Vorhess took a moment to examine the solitary capital ship with closer detail.

The alien Dreadnought was of medium size. Nothing of note at first glance. It also looked remarkably simple, like a high riser building with a propulsion system strapped to one side.

Yet simple was not the best term. Utilitarian, was perhaps a better description. This species didn't make their warships to look pretty. They made them to look functional.

The way the ship ominously floated between his attack force and the planet sent shivers down Vorhess's back. It exuded a deadly confidence. No erratic movements or coarse corrections. No sudden energy spikes. It was not waiting. It was lurking.

Vorhess first move had been to fire long range missiles and overwhelm the Dreadnought well before anyone was within main gun range. He was also acutely aware that with enough space and time the primitives warships were capable of immense non light speeds.

Phase two was to rush in close. And overwhelm it with his Thanix cannons. While simultaneously beginning ground operations.

Phase three was to hunt down and overwhelm the smaller isolated vessels forced to travel at slower than light speeds around the system.

That had been the original plan at least.

Seconds after his missiles had left their respective ships, the enemy Dreadnought had transformed.

Hatches opened at evenly spaced locations across the ship. Then 24 'super' turrets. Ten at port and starboard four at stern came out of larger gun hatches. The turrets looked like the incisors of a varren. The effect made the Dreadnought transform from 'functional looking' to 'menacing looking' almost instantly.

Concurrently dozens of smaller turrets propped out of smaller gun ports and without hesitation began knocking out his missiles. A ballistic point defence system.

On the live view screens the enemy capital ship literally 'lit up' as tracer rounds screamed in all directions. With remarkable precision the alien network of anti-ship fire created the illusion of shield. If Vorhess wasn't so concerned about defeating these creatures he would have called the scene a spectacular firework and gun show.

Then, the 'super turrets' opened fire. And everything went straight to Tuchanka.

* * *

"Captain, decks S10 through S14 have suffered mass causalities... fire suppression systems are overwhelmed..." Yelled an officer.

"Friendly drop ships are being _murdered_ by enemy atmospheric craft, first wave is combat infective!" Screamed another Officer.

"My Lord! We just lost _Balak's_ Fury. Dargot's Shield has taken a direct hit from the Dreadnought's super cannon! Her commander is requesting permission to leave the board!" Pleaded a deck officer.

"ALL EYES BE ADVISED. ENEMY IS DEPLOYING A COMPLIMENTARY FRIGATE!"

Blared the COMM's officer.

The status updates seemed to be coming from everyone all at once. Vorhess was watching his task-force loose the initiative by the second.

"Spirits cursed... what kind of madness have we stumbled into..."

"Our GUARDIAN laser defence system is designed to deal with short range hard hitting dumb missiles. Not fast movers or smart ordinance." Til spoke to no one in particular.

"These alien's defence system seems to be doing the exact opposite. They throw so much debris in ever direction it creates a metal shield. It is designed not to let _anything_ get close to begin with." Wondered the Captain out loud again.

Kirrahe was nodding in agreement before adding his thoughts.

"The targeting and computing system needed to accomplish such an effective _ballistic_ defence network is astonishing my lord..."

"Further, those atmospheric craft picking off our drop ships do not appear to be manned... that implies spectacular cyber network and control capabilities" Finished the Major.

"Kirrahe, something about them doesn't smell right. They fight like..."

"The Geth... My thoughts as well Lord." Intuitively responded the Salarian.

* * *

Over the last few moments the enemy Dreadnought had scampered to the edge of the tac-net board. It was either fleeing or making room for itself.

'What are you doing now... your main cannon's were running rough shot on us. You were untouchable why leave?' Wondered Vorhess.

"My Lord Kirrahe. CID just confirmed all targets are fleeing the board. They are now in Archer missile range. Shall we engage?" Questioned a weapon's officer.

"No these primitives have point defence systems that use our missiles for target practice. Focus all fire-support on the planet. Our drop-ships are being chewed to pieces by anti air and small attack craft... " Responded Major Kirrahe.

"Captain. Enemy capital ship and escort are now out of all weapons range. Removing them from the tac-net board." Said a junior officer.

Vorhess followed the two purple ships as they were transferred from his tactical map and placed onto his strategic map.

Within moments a proverbial swarm of shrapnel seemed to erupt from all three ships. The shrapnel coasted as a single tightly grouped unit at first. They did not appear to be aimed at any ship in particular.

"Kirrahe... is the enemy attempting to fire on us with their ballistic defence system?" Questioned Vorhess.

Before, his executive officer could respond. The debris entered his tac-net. Now within range of detailed scanners the tiny objects were updated to incoming missiles. Missiles that were picking up speed exponentially...

"The propulsion system on those..." Kirrahe never got a chance to finish his analyse.

Suddenly the warheads exploded into dozens of smaller missiles. Now they were moving faster and more erratically than anything the GUARDIAN system could intercept.

Without warning the Combat Information Department took over the COMM's and sent out a ship wide warning..

"ALL EYES BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Like the quieting before a storm, a brief moment of complete silence betrayed the violence that followed. Til felt like he and his crew had been locked inside of a bottle. And the Spirits had grabbed said bottle with mighty invisible hands. Then shook as hard as the universal laws of physics permitted.

Anyone not holding tightly onto anything was flung across the bridge like dolls. Internal dampers obviously overwhelmed. Alarms and shrieks of terror competed for Til's attention.

And then as quickly as the violence had arrived. It had left.

"Damage Report..." Moaned Vorhess.

Silence.

"Damage..." not far from Til was a dead officer that had been his engineering deck officer.

Finally putting two together, Til dragged himself to the station that maintained a direct link to Engineering.

"Engineering... Report!"

Static silence.

"Sir. Divine Light is done. We are a floating husk. I am the ranking officer still alive down here and we are fighting for our lives to keep the reactor from going nova..." Said a junior engineering officer over the display comm.

Disgusted, Til cut the connection, then brought up a model of his flag ship. The simulation showed his shields holding for a moment, then being overwhelmed by dozens of fast moving missiles. All striking the ship at the exact same time.

Now, the Divine Light looked as if it had been stabbed by a thousand needles. All things considered the exterior didn't appear as bad as he felt. But from within the missiles had literally dissected his ship and exited out of opposite ends.

Til wanted to check on the rest of his attack group. But a head sized hole had punched though the ceiling, destroyed his tac-net table and exited through the ground.

So he manually called every ship on direct communication's lines and received status updates. Only three ships were reporting back. The rest had been utterly destroyed or to busy to return his hails.

Instinctively the Captain looked for his second in command. Then with relief found him still alive monitoring a station.

Kirrahe was standing over the strategic table. Blood was coming out of his mouth, but he motioned a grin back at the Captain.

"Major... why have they not finished us off yet?" Asked Vorhess as he coughed out a blood gurgled question.

"It appears as if the Relay defence group defied your orders lord. They just performed a FTL jump danger close. And are engaging the aliens at knife fighting range. The enemy is being swarmed five to one Captain..." Kirrahe enlarged the tactical map as Vorhess limped over to his wounded Executive.

"The reason why they have such excellent point defence networks... is because they don't have shields. They are glass cannons..." Coughed Kirrahe as he allowed himself to slump in a chair next to the strategic map.

"Spirits. Their Dreadnought is taking multiple Thanix cannon hits from point blank range. Hardly Glass cannons Kirrahe..."

"Well. relatively glass cannons my lord. Relatively..."


	6. Chrisjen Avasarala

**Chrisjen Avasarala**

* * *

The Coalition Government had been formed in the 24th century. After the discovery of the protomolecule. And the opening of the Ring system.

Thing first Ring had granted humanity access to an infinite network of Einstein-Rosen bridges.

These bridges or wormholes connected thousands of star systems to Sol. Humanities home star. As of yet, the Einstein-Rosen bridge was the best answer humanity had discovered for the impossibility of faster than light travel.

* * *

General Secretary Chrisjen Avasarala was getting old. Approaching 200 years old.

Sometimes she felt like the only force keeping humanity from fracturing into a million pieces.

And now she was forced to consider a faction that had already splintered decades prior. An illegal settlement that had come back to bight her in the ass.

Like a rebellious adolescent who had been so eager to leave the house. Now returning to mommies basement as a full grown homeless drug addict.

"If those ungrateful pricks are so independent why am I staring at a plea for help?" Questioned the elderly stateswomen.

Across from her sat a wealthy business men. Mr Anderson Dawes. Who had made a habit of walking the thin line between illegal and legal enterprise. Simply trading with an illegal settlement was suspect.

Serving as an 'ambassador' of an illegal colony could very well get him marched off to a Martian Gulag. Where he would have the privileged of breaking big rocks into little rocks in the mines of Olympus Mon's.

Shanxi was not recognized as a sovereign entity, it's existence was also outright illegal. Giving the system the same status as a pirate haven. It didn't get ambassadors to the Coalition.

If the CSN was not dealing a general rebellion on 12 systems calling themselves the OPA. Shanxi would have been brought to heel years ago.

"I'll be honest Madame secretary. Your complete lack of surprise at my news is... fascinating."

"Fool. I'm responsible for hundreds of billions of human beings. An economy so complex no one really knows how it works. Thousands of star systems. No less that 19 rebellions at any given time." The elderly Indian women finished her glass of Venetian brandy. Not Earth Venus, or even Solar Venus. The brandy had come from the Venetian system. But one of the endless star systems open to humanity by the Ring network.

"Ok your little anarchist settlement pissed off some Xenos. So what... did you think you were being original?"

The well spoken businessmen began to answer her question but was shut down before even getting a chance to whimper.

"That was a rhetorical question you limp d..." Avasarala caught herself mid sentence. Performed a quick breathing exercise to calm her nerves.

"That's right. I'm so good at my job ive already dealt with an alien invasion. And most of humanity doesn't know about it" She leaned in closer her harsh voice but a whisper. "And it will remain that way".

Dawes could only lift an eyebrow in surprise. He then provided her with a data chip.

"Madame secretary. As per the Mutambo accords. The Shanxi system is facing a complete quarantine. You might consider us an illegal system. But we are not pirate animals, just a community looking for self determination..." Dawes's icy blue eyes met Christjen's.

"Since the Xeno artifact was discovered, we have abided by inter system law and did not immediately betray the location Shanxi's Ring."

The man then produced a little black chip. No bigger than Chrisjen's pinkie finger.

"This was an emergency break from protocol. A tight-beam encrypted transmission sent from the settlement Governor. Hours before her surrender" solemnly explained the platinum haired man.

"Surrender? Followed by a broadcast of the Ring system to complete unknown hostile xeno's! Son of a bitch!" Complained Avasarala.


	7. Josephus Kumal

**Josephus Kumal**

* * *

 _"Praeter. You have just received an emergency data package from COLCOM. Would you like me to play the transmission?"_

To greater human society Josephus Kumal was a ghost. Only a handful of the most privy individuals knew him as Coalition Praeter. An agent outside of the law, working for an agency that did not exist.

He had been selected for his lack of family relations. Undying loyalty to the Coalition. And an obsessive compulsive drive to win. Josephus was a literal sleeper agent. Only activated during times of existential threat to greater humanity.

"Yes Anubis. Is this real?"

 _"With respect Praeter. But you know protocol. Every mission you receive is... real"._

Kumal spent most of his time on ice, with his brain plugged into a quantum computer. During his forced slumber the Praetor performed thousands of reconnaissance missions, conducted hundreds of assassinations, and died more times than he cared to remember. All in preparation for the moment his skills may be needed. Yet the Praeter had never really fired his weapon in real life. In fact he had never performed a single mission in real life. And most importantly, he did not actually know this. Virtual reality and actual reality had long since fused as one in his mind.

COLCOM had deemed this forced isolation and simulation training as a necessary evil. The Praetor Division was also the only military branch with access to Cthulhu technology.

The Cthulhu were an alien race that had threatened humanity a century prior. Millions of servicemen had participated in that war. Yet none of them remembered it. They had had there memories swiped in the greatest cover-up in human history. The Cthulhu had come. Destroyed a distant colony. then been utterly vanquished by the Coalition Star Navy. Now, besides top secret records and a literal handful of senior government officials, military commanders and scientists. It was as if they had never existed. The destroyed colony had been rationalized away as a rebellion that had been over-zealously put down. Which ironically led to so much out-rage; an Outer Planets Alliance had formed in open rebellion to Coalition oppression.

For all intense and purposes the Cthulhu had been a superior race. But without access or understand of the protomolecule; they were unable to create there own Ring network. There kind had been colonizing the galaxy the hard way. At sub light speeds.

Further, quantity and not quality had won the day for humanity. But to many it was far too close of a call. In addition Cthulhu advanced technology terrified government officials. Greater humanity was not ready for wide spread inter-dimensional technology.

The CSN did incorporate some technology into its ranks. Such as Kumal's _Black-Widow_ class Stealth Frigate. With his being named after an Egyptian god of mummification. _Anubis._

Outfitted with Cthulhu stealth technology; its defining characteristic was a inter-dimensional drive. The drive allowed him to travel in-between two different dimensions for extended periods of time. Effectively rendering his vessel undetectable, untouchable but still physically present in its parent dimension.

It was the perfect stealth technology.

The ship itself could theoretically house dozens of passengers. But that function was for prisoners or other wanted and captured individuals. Not for crewmen.

The _Anubis_ was plugged directly into Josephus's brain during transit. And if needed it could operate independently. Thanks to a powerful A.I cyber warfare suit. One that would normally control a massive Battle-Carrier.

* * *

Josephus opened his eyes and sat up. According to on board time he had been on ice for precisely 150 days, 9 hours and 34.2 minutes. Unsurprising. That was the same time he had always woken up too.

Or was it.

'I am awake for real this time it seems.' Wondered Kumal.

Ironically his constant simulation training had taught him to trust his instincts. And these same skills allowed him beat protocol. And be acutely aware, even if he could not prove it. Save for killing himself. That he was dealing with a real world situation.

* * *

"To clarify y _ou have full operational discretion. Good luck Praetor. Humanity is counting on_ you."

The briefing hologram ended and reverted back to the beginning of the transmission.

 _"_ Anubis. ETA at the Shanxi Ring?"

 _"1 hours."_

"And Shanxi actual?"

" _Approximately 4 hours. 3 hours if you get strapped in..."_

 _"_ Is the Navy sending any assets?"

" _Affirmative. Naval Task Group 137 is in the slow zone on a course to police the negative side of Shanxi's wormhole. Of course they are unaware of our presence. ETA 29 hours."_

 _"_ Will I be a lone ranger?"

 _"Negative. The Shinigami under Praetor Roberta Draper will arrive shortly after us. ETA 4 hours minimum. She has already requested we share intel..."_

Josephus strapped himself into his command chair. Foam encapsulated him, giving buoyancy in preparation for high G manoeuvres. As his mind connected to the ship. Every system felt like an extension of his own body. Kumal willed the ship to push an easy 50G's.

The slow zone was a place void of space and time. It was an limitless expanse that ships had to transit through after exiting a system and entering a new system. For the Ring network, it was a grand terminus station of cosmic proportions. However the term 'slow zone' was a bit of a misnomer.

While all vessels couldn't travel faster than a single G. The slow-zone did connect star systems that were otherwise thousands of light years separated in real space. The furthest human colony was only a few days of slow zone travel away. Yet in real space this translated to thousands of light years.

Another advantage of the _Black Widow_ class enjoyed was it's ability to cross the slow zone at well over 1G while a inter-dimensional drive was activated. A tactical and strategic advantage COLCOM was glad it did not have to learn from the Cthulhu.

Josephus Kumal closed his eyes and went over his mission perimeters approximately 33 more times. When he arrived in Shanxi, he would be ready.


	8. Chrisjen Avasarala 2

**Chrisjen Avasarala**

* * *

Most educated humans of the 20th century would attest the Roman Empire as the longest serving continuous government institution in history. This early modern scholar may cite the tenure of the Italian; Caesar Gaius Julius as the first. While the Greek; Caesar Constantine XI Palaiologos as the last. In total the Romans had an impressive tenure of 15 hundred years of continuous sovereignty.

An educated person of the 30th century would attest the Japanese Empire as the undisputed longest serving government in history. They may claim Emperor Jinmu-Tenno of the 7th century as the first. And Empress Meisho IV head-of-state of the Nipponese in the 30th century as current. Totaling 22 hundred years of unbroken lineage.

With this in mind, another contestant for ancient government institution is Earth & Luna's United Nations. Like the Roman's and Japanese, the U.N has an early history of insignificance. Followed by a two hundred year golden age. Now serving its twilight years as a district planetary government of a greater Human Coalition.

General Secretary Chrisjen Avasarala was acutely aware of the 800 year history of the Addis Abba U.N headquarters. The African marble floor she stood on was literally a thousand years old.

Addis Abba U.N headquarters itself was one of the millions of high risers that made the great East African Megatropolis. Unlike a vast majority of those millions of buildings; the Addis Abba U.N headquarters can trace its tenure back to when it was _the tallest_ building in all of Africa. Then it served as the headquarters of the now defunct African Union.

History aside, Chrisjen Avasarala was not used to reporting to anyone. If anything she perfectly understood what the Lords of feudal Normandy; Kings of England of their own right; might have felt in the royal court of a French King.

While she may have been the General Secretary of the Sol system, she still reported to the Supreme Chancellor of the United Nations. Chancellor Amandla Mandela Nandi Jahava.

Unfortunately this moron was more concerned about his next election, than the continued existence of the human race.

"Sir. The Cold War is over. In my humble opinion, it is time we ended the OPA's tenure as wannabe sovereign terrorist government…" Avasarala hated being down the gravity well. Earth standard G was certainly not the same as Earth standard spin G. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Let alone concentrating.

"Chrisjen you are two heartbeats away from being the most powerful human being in the Coalition. Yet you are answerable to no one. How did that happen?" Chancellor Jahava had a stupid smirk on his face. It always pissed Chrisjen off. Without fail.

"Well sir. You are elected. I am appointed. I guess some people like playing the submissive while others enjoy playing the dominant… In my… Respectful opinion. The closest metaphor to being elected is allowing oneself to be tied down and whipped during intercourse. I get why you may enjoy it, but count me out… I have too much self-respect." Avasarala was not joking.

The older man simply chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of Mahatmas Ghandi?"

"Who?" Responded Chrisjen.

"He was a proud Indian like yourself Chrisjen. He wrote the book on civil disobedience."

Chrisjen noticed the elder man prepare himself for a lecture.

"The OPA may be shooting at us now. But they have inspired hundreds of other systems to boycott our products, play dumb with our edicts. And make all manner of excuses not to collect Coalition taxes. The OPA is like genital warts, persistent and extremely annoying. The systems they have inspired are like HIV. Slowly killing us from the inside out"

"With all due respect sir. What the hell are you talking about…?"

"HIV, genital warts, Ghandi… are these not ringing bells my dear?"

"Madiba... Does that ring a bell?" Countered Avasarala

"Erm…?"

"It should, he was better known as Nelson Mandela. A proud African of whom you share a name with". Retorted Chrisjen.

"Ahhh…"

Before her boss could jumble together a sentence Avasarala had already countered.

"The point is… Sir. Why are we talking about people and infections a thousand years dead? Instead of the proverbial alien invasion on our doorstep."

Chrisjen was visibly irate. She was tempted to begin doing breathing exercises to calm her nerves.

"Chrisjen. If we upset the balance, the peacefully disobeying systems may decide to stop being so peaceful. We can isolate 20 systems. But a hundred systems in open rebellion is nothing we can be flippant over…"

"Sir, with respect. But F&$k those systems. Did you read the Praetor report? We are not dealing with another Cthulhu. This is a hot damn galactic government threatening our existence. You were in the Navy no? Well allow me to speak in terms you may understand. GENERAL QUARTERS ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Yelled Chrisjen.

"Avasarala…" Responded the Chancellor as if addressing an unruly child.

"I am going to need your vote to authorize the mobilization of the Grande Armee. That or you are going to have explain why no one knows about the Cthulhu…"

"Watch your mouth Chrisjen…"

Sol's General Secretary stood up and corrected her tiara.

"Sir. We can do this the hard way or the harder way. Trust me, I have bigger balls than you do and I like it rough… You have 24 hours to meditate on the situation. Or the least of your worries will be the OPA…"

Chrisjen walked out of her 'boss's' office. Without looking back she stormed through the U.N Headquarters to a waiting space shuttle. Several CSN Commander's and Chiefs were awaiting her orders on Phobos.


	9. Josephus Kumal 2

**Josephus Kumal**

* * *

" _Praetor, I have established contact with Shanxi City's A.I manager. She is currently in quarantine. Hiding from the invaders… Per former Governor William's orders…" Anubis_ spoke with an accent Kumal understood to be 19th century Egyptian standard. It sounded similar to the colonists of Nova Dubai.

"Have you been able to upload the Intel she has collected thus far?" Responded Kumal.

" _Negative. Apparently she does not trust me. My override codes have been ineffective. She is locally produced sir…"_

Josephus had been on Shanxi for several hours. The Capital city had seen better days. It had clearly taken an orbital pounding.

 _Death from the Heaven's,_ thought Josephus.

Since his arrival Kumal noticed xenos of surprising variety scour through buildings. Taking anything they could get their hands… claws… talons on.

 _Cosmic scavengers? Hardly efficient._ Pondered the Praetor.

" _Anubis_ you have been polite. Perhaps it is time for some arm twisting. Permission to assault the City Manager's cyber firewalls and get as much as Intel as possible."

" _Sir. The Shanxite's program well. I will be able to complete your request. But it will not be pretty. Her quarantine will self-destruct if outside influence is detected."_

Josephus was going to respond when suddenly something caught his immediate attention. Two youngsters had just sprinted out of a building. Only 30 meters in front of him.

Then a four eyed xeno alighted from the same building. It was in full pursuit.

Soon the creature realized it was never going to catch up to the dashing youngsters.

What happened next caught Kumal entirely by surprise.

A shimmer engulfed the being. Like a blue flame of arcane origins. The mysterious alien then flung what Kumal could only describe as a magic attack at the two children.

Both victims were engulfed by the same arcane shimmer and floated helplessly above the ground.

The attacker lazily walked over to the younger grabbed her, then put a neck brace on the girl. The creature did the same to the young man.

Both seemed to have a glazed expression on their faces as they very clumsily followed the attacker. The human children seemed to walk like puppets being manipulated by a puppet master. Not out of their own volition.

 _"_ _Anubis_ talk to me…"

0.78 seconds later…

 _"_ _Anubis…"_

 _"_ _Processing. Standby…"_

Praetor Josephus Kumal had conducted thousands of missions with his A.I companion _Anubis._ When Kumal had requested information, _Anubis_ always answered immediately. Two seconds of silence was the equivalent of an A.I being at a loss for words.

" _Praetor. I have just reviewed 300 hours of data from the Shanxi's open circuit surveillance network. The invaders seem to make extensive use of a chemical yet unknown to greater Humanity…"_

 _"_ Understood. Designate the chemical code name: Element Zero…" Interjected Kumal.

" _Element Zero appears to be the same substance we detected on their ships. That alien is literally emanating the stuff. I was able to review approximately 367 instances of the invaders using it offensively against Shanxi militiamen. With great effect."_

"Copy. _Anubis_ What is the status of the City Manager. Can our little meeting wait?"

 _"_ _Sir. I do not believe the invaders have been able to locate her power-core. We can certainly take a little detour..."_

Praetor Josephus Kumal was less than 30 meters away from the xeno and its two captives. Yet none of them were the wiser.

This was entirely due to his N7 Infiltrator combat armor.

The armor was a sleek powered exoskeleton composed of ceramic steel with a blood red finish. Fortunately only Kumal was able to admire its deadly color coating and form fitting design.

The N7 Infiltrator's ActiveCamo suit regulated exterior temperature and reflected sonar, radar and LIDAR identification. The powered exoskeleton came equipped with a cyberwarfare Neural Intelligence that assisted in digital defense. And increased the wearers perception during high stress situations.

Infiltrator armor also had gravity and magnetic manipulation capability. Kumal was never actually touching any surface he interacted with. He was precisely two millimeters above any floor at a given time. Moving in the Infiltrator armor can be described as walking on air. That is firm when it needs to be and soft when you want it to be. Of course; the camo-projectors allowed him to be invisible to all light spectrum's.

Finally a critical modification had to be implemented after embarrassing oversight. The makers were so focused on high tech detection they had forgotten to account for 'low' tech methods. And these oversights almost lead to full scale war between the Frontier Coalition and the Free Systems. Due to a botched assassination attempt.

As such; the final edition to the Infiltrator variant had been environmental adaption coating. Literally making the wearer 'smell' like the environment he or she found themselves in. All of the aforementioned modifications theoretically made the wearer of such armor undetectable. Theoretically.

* * *

Kumal had been following the alien and its captives toward what appeared to be a drop ship. Four other aliens were loading the ship with captured humans. These one's looked different. Vaguely avian with a hunched demeanor. They also seemed to be defer to four eyes.

 _"_ _Anubis._ Give me the juice. And prepare for a combat situation."

The Praetor felt his suit adjust around him. His universe seemed to slow unnaturally; as if he had suddenly become 25% faster.

His armor then flash constructed an Avenger assault rifle.

 **The** Avenger assault rifle.

A rifle responsible for so much death it had been designated a Weapon of Mass Destruction.

 **Combat +0.33 seconds.**

" _Praetor. Designating tango's 2-5 with kill orders. I assume you want tango 1 alive?"_ Quarried _Anubis_.

"Affirmative."

 **Combat +0.86 seconds.**

Combat for human beings in the 30th century was almost entirely automated. Kumal was not actually controlling his limbs anymore. The delay between his brain sending neural impulses to the affected limb and the muscle then needing to flex and respond to said impulse was far to inefficient.

In short it took to damn long.

Instead his brain sent impulses to his suit and it did the rest. He thought and the N7 did.

Four red dots appeared on his Heads UP Display. Almost instantly four rounds left his rifle size rail-gun.

 **Combat +1.13 seconds.**

The molecular sized anti-matter rounds raced at significant percent of _c._ Each exploding inside of the skulls of all four bird men. All creatures now stood suspended without heads. Their bodies still had not registered their deaths.

But the Praetor did not take a moment to inspect. He was already in full sprint toward the tango designated with three yellow dots. Each one darker than the rest, signalling the order he wanted each target met.

 **Combat +1.98 seconds.**

Kumal's suit leg made contact with the first yellow dot. It was positioned on what the operative assumed was a left knee. His victim began to loose balance as a leg bent in a positioned it was clearly not intended to.

Next the creature opened its mouth. It was about to yell.

Josephus didn't give it a chance. Instead one of his gauntlets met the second yellow dot. Positioned somewhere on what Kumal assumed was the creature's solar plexus. Four eyes simply doubled over as all the air within its lungs violently vacated its internal organs. Overriding its pitiful attempt at a scream.

The creature was now bent over in a perfect position for an uppercut. Conveniently the last yellow dot was flashing just under its chin. Josephus's right gauntlet met the yellow dot with so much force, the creature's helmet visor cracked into pieces.

 **Combat +2.66 seconds.**

The Praetor took a step back to double check on tango's 2-5. Their bodies had finally registered that heads no longer existed to give their limbs orders. And they all slumped to the ground in unison.

He walked up to the two children who were staring at him as if they had just seen someone rise of the dead.

He touched their neck braces overriding the simple program that controlled them. He then went over to the drop ship and smashed opened the cages filled with people. One of the former prisoners was wearing cheap knock off Coalition combat armor.

"Sir. Shift-Super Daniels Shanxi Militia 7th Legion 303 Cohort.. Are you Coalition Spec-Ops?"

Kumal ignored him and opened more cages. Then turned back to the young officer and switched on his exterior speakers.

"Shift-Sup. Head down Elm street. There is a tube station that hasn't been overrun by scumbags. The tube tunnels should be perfect shelter for a while. Only move at night."

Praetor Kumal then returned to tango 1 who was bleeding purple blood all over the pavement.

"Sir. Wait. Sir!" The young militiamen clearly wasn't satisfied.

Josephus ripped the aliens armor off, then placed it on his shoulder. Activated his Active-Camo and effectively disappeared.

"What the heck…" Was the last thing Kumal heard from the young officer as the Praetor sprinted toward his space shuttle rendezvous point.


	10. Captain Vorhess 3

**Til Vorhess**

* * *

Captain Vorhess's listened intently to a Salarian STG officer interrogate the hoomen system Authoritarian. It or she had identified herself as Governor Williams.

"Tell me. If this is in fact your homeworld. Why is your population so… low?" Asked the STG officer.

"Our kind has spent the past few decades recovering from a global calamity…"

Vorhess had been the victor. But he did not feel like it. In fact it felt eerily like the moment before he had succumbed to the worst beating of his childhood.

As a boy his elder sister had wronged him. Or so he felt at the time. In anger he had struck his superior knocking out several of her teeth. For the briefest of moments young Til had felt vindicated; as if he had won the duel of fates.

His elder sister had simply stared at him, wiped the blood dripping out of her mouth. Then proceeded to administer a beating he would carry with him to his grave.

With this in mind.

Vorhess felt like he had punched these hooman's in the mouth; knocking a few teeth. And now the Hegemony was about to receive a beating of cosmic proportions.

"Of what kind?" Questioned the Officer.

"Biological… 95% of our people died during a great…"

"But we have not detected any ruins?" Interrupted the Officer.

"That is because it happened centuries ago. We meticulously used the remains to rebuild our society…"

"Lies!" Exclaimed the officer.

As information had arrived from troops stationed within the main city STG officers had become more and more nervous. This species had shown to be far from primitive.

In fact besides Eezo drives, the hooman's seemed to be on par if not better than the greater galaxy in all relevant technical fields.

Medicine. The hooman's possessed a magical medical gel that healed all wounds. Human, Turian, Batarian it did not matter. Almost instantly.

Bio-mechanics. The hooman's seemed to be infatuated with mechanical upgrades. Everyone from the smallest child right up to the oldest adult had some form of mechanical implants. It was making the processing of the first wave of slaves a nightmare.

Industry. The hooman's did not build. They applied grey goo to matter and the goo magically transformed said matter into whatever was needed.

Cybernetics. The hooman's had translated Hegemony basic before his own STG officers had been able to decipher their transmissions. To his surprise Governor William's had surrendered in perfect Batarian. Kirrahe was also convinced the hooman VI's were intentionally playing dumb.

Vorhess was carried away from his thoughts and focused on the interrogation.

"Right before your surrender we detected a massive data dump sent to seemingly nowhere. What or who were you sending a plea for help too?" Questioned the Salarian Officer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir. That surrender was sent system wide… so that all humans within the system understood…"

"Lies! Lies lies! Who and where were you sending a plea for help… wait."

The Salarian visibly calmed as if he had scored a win.

"You said within system… implying there is an out system…"

The similarities between these hooman's and the Asari were jarring. Which is why Vorhess and the STG officer both detected the hooman's tell.

"Governor William's… the longer we play these games…"

Captain Vorhess shut off the holo-display. He had watched enough. The Batarian High Captain was in his office with Major Kirrahe.

His reptilian 1st officer was in deep concentration. Salarian's hated not having answers.

"I am telling you my Lord. These hoomans use Artificial Intelligence. Or worse are so connected to their VI's they have become a race of organic machines…"

Til frowned. The past few cycles had been rough on the Major. Vorhess had watched the Salarian's confidence in the mission plummet. Too many unknowns for the top STG Officer to process.

"The 'this is our home world' story held water at first. Now though not so much." Said the Salarian.

"And then we began dissecting them and were astonished by just how proliferated mechanical and cyber implants were for these aliens." Continued Major Kirrahe.

Til Vorhess scratched his head in irritation. "Major these primitives did not have any time to set up a cover story species…"

To the Captain's surprise his subordinate interrupted him.

"My lord I think we should stop making it a habit of calling them primitives. They are anything but. The problem with their 'cover story' is that it is perfect. Everyone we have interrogated thus far has been saying the _exact_ same thing. As if… As if… reading from prompter."

"Kirrahe. Do you think this has anything to do with their brain implants?"

The Salarian intelligence officer visibly stirred.

"I do not see why they would not be able to upload and download data population wide efficiently. Much like…"

"The Geth… I know Kirrahe." Interrupted Captain Vorhess.

* * *

Over the next few rotations things had been mostly un-eventful.

Then almost suddenly; mysterious events started befalling the occupation force. First a junior officer had been abducted right outside of his drop ship. His crack Turian squadron killed before they had drawn their weapons.

Half a rotation later the ranking ground force commander had been abducted in an audacious air assault. The Commander's shuttle was in transit to an orbiting Infantry command Frigate.

By the 8th rotation a Infantry command Frigate had reported boarders. Then shortly after had stopped responding to hails. Before Vorhess could scramble marines to inspect the situation; the Frigate had self-destructed. All eyes lost. The Hooman's had somehow overwhelmed a Frigate filled to the brim with soldiers. Yet no boarding craft had been detected.

The last attack Vorhess was willing to stomach had just happened. For a few moments all VI's on all of his ships had reported a digital attack of epic proportions. Then they had been reset, and were acting as if nothing had happened. Failing to register any interference.

Captain Til Vorhess had watched all of the interrogation footage of this Governor Williams. Yet he had not actually met her. Even her surrender had been given to one of his senior Infantry Commanders.

This time, the Batarian was assuming direct command. He was going to have a word with her eye to eye.

"I thought we had an agreement. You gave me your word you had surrendered!" Growled Vorhess.

"Ehh. And you are…"

"Why are your soldiers still attacking the occupation force? I need you to tell them to stand down immediately!" Roared Til.

"I have. If… anyone is attacking you they are doing it without my orders. Are you Til Vorhess?"

Til was getting tired of surprises from these Hooman's.

'How does this vermin know my name…'

"I need you to address your people. And tell them to stop attacking the occupation force. I also need you to tell them that we will start making examples of you if this injustice continues!"

The hooman matriarch seemed to weigh her options and simply performed a very Asari nod.

* * *

For a third of a cycle and several rotations things had gone back to business as usual. Vorhess was receiving praise from his superiors almost every rotation.

"My Lord it appears as if Governor William's was able to pursued the insurgents. The last major attack looks to have been the attempted hack into our Virtual Intelligence network." Said Kirrahe.

The two commanders were having dinner. In celebration of the last rotation they would be in command of the Occupation. The Hegemony occupation force had just arrived. A General Batak was due to assume command..

Vorhess couldn't wait. It was as if he was passing on a ticking time bomb to someone else.

"Ill be honest my friend. I think the attacks stopped because the attackers were able to get everything they needed. Do you still think the hack attempt was truly foiled by our firewalls?"

Kirrahe took a moment to ponder on the question.

"Either they failed. Or were so effective they didn't leave any trace of success…"

Captain Til Vorhess took a bite of his womp bat leg. Something told him it was the latter...


	11. Liara Tsoni 3

**Liara Tsoni**

* * *

Matriarch Tsoni couldn't take her eyes off of the news feed. All over the planet she was sure everyone who had the means was doing the same.

 _"_ _Breaking News: Four rotations ago the 314 defense force detected an unauthorized relay activation. Moments later a vessel that appeared to be a Krinshaw Class Infantry Frigate entered the system. It then proceeded to fire unknown ordinances at several of the systems space stations. The ordinances were carrying a bio-agent. As a result Hundreds of thousands of citizens had thus been infected."_

The news caster took a breath. Visibly shaken.

 _"_ _Our system Authoritarian then ordered Hazardous Material Management Teams inspect the stations… These teams were almost instantly assaulted and overwhelmed by… the infected. Somehow a group infiltrated and overwhelmed a Corvette filled with assault marines. The Corvette then jumped out of system. Whereabouts unknown. Preliminary reports suggest the infected where able to travel through hard vacuum and… rip their way into the Corvette… with their bare claws or talons…"_

The news caster then straightened herself. She seemed to have reached the end of her report.

 _"_ _Yesterday the stations began communicating with each other. In transmissions that have yet to be deciphered. System authorities were able to witness the infected load themselves into ships that were still docked to the space ports. In an attempt to prevent the infection from spreading… Our Authoritarian made the grave decision to order the destruction of said space ports… What happened next remains unexplained. It appears as if an unknown energy current emanated from the debris of the destroyed stations and ports was beamed to just outside of our system… This morning a hundred unknown objects appeared exactly from this location. The objects vary in size. The largest being almost Five times the length and tonnage of a Khar'shan Class Super-Dreadnought. The smallest the size of a heavy Frigate. The Authoritarian has…_

Liara switched off the news feed. She had heard enough. For several moments she simply sat in her chair unmoving. Unsure of exactly what to do with herself.

"By the Goddess. The Hooman's are coming…"

Matriarch Tsoni picked herself up, packed a few clothes the most important excavation notes and some edibles. Stuffed them into a bag and dashed out of her apartment. The safest place now was right next to a friendly hooman.

* * *

 ** _Knock knock_** "Garrus! Garrus open up… Garrus!"

Liara had sprinted into 314 Prime's slave quarter. It was mass pandemonium as Hegemony soldiers attempted to impress any able bodied Turian adult. The slaves had somehow gotten wind of what was happening and were not thrilled to become cannon fodder for the invaders.

Hooman's were being rounded up and separated from other slaves. What the Hegemony planned to do with them was unclear.

"Garrus!" **_Knock…_**

Without warning Liara lost balance as her hand met air instead of a closed door. With one motion a dark figure yanked her into the slave dwelling and closed the door behind her.

"Spirits what!? Are you trying to get me killed!? Did any of the soldiers see you knocking on my door?" Questioned Garrus. He was looking out of a peak hole to ensure none of the soldiers had noticed Liara's sudden disappearance.

"Hey Liara. What's up?" The new voice had most certainly not been Garrus. Or a Turian.

The Asari Matriarch picked herself up from the floor and noticed a hooman offering her a hand.

The teenage girl was the one she had rented a few times from the Cardassian. Tsoni and Garrus had become fond of the youngster.

"Naomi! Thank the goddess you are OK!" Exclaimed Liara.

"Jee I'm just fine too. Thanks for asking." Snorted Garrus.

Naomi Nagata was the hooman teenager's name. Over the past half cycle strange black curly fungus had grown over her smooth brown head. Nagata had trimmed the fungus into what she had called a 'fro-hawk'.

"Liara… the Coalition is here isn't it?" Questioned Naomi.

Liara had yet to perform a mind meld with a hooman. When she had explained what it meant to meld every hooman she encountered had emphatically refused. Tsoni had hoped if she could get friendly enough with Naomi the girl might relent.

"Is that your Government? Are they here to liberate you?" Asked Garrus.

"Well… not exactly. I think there is a better chance they are here to whop some Hegemony butt. Saving us might be a secondary objective… or tertiary…" Carefully responded Naomi.

The young women always became like this when ever questioned about her or her kind's origins. Cryptic and vague.

Liara attempted a different approach.

"Are they a different hooman faction… Your home world is called Shanxi… not this Coalition?"

"It's hyoumen. I do not get why your translators screw it up every time…"

Garrus snorted. "You are changing the subject fungus head…"

The girl just shrugged and lifted her hands into the air.

"This will be over soon I guess…" Naomi took a breath.

"Honestly it could be anyone!" She said in exasperation. "The Coalition. Free-systems. Maybe it might even be the OPA. All of them could realistically muster an Naval force 100 deep."

The girl then sat on a Turian chair completely the wrong way. It was not designed for her kind after all.

"Frankly I am surprised it took them so long. We have been on this hell… no offence Garrus… planet for six months now…"

Garrus scratched the back of his head and blurted out a pressing question.

"Which one of those 'factions' is liable to shoot at you. And which one is most likely to welcome you with open hands…?"

Little Naomi Nagata took far too long to think up a response…

The situation was far more complicated than Liara had thought.


	12. Teresa Moa

Teresa Moa

* * *

Space Marshal Teresa Moa exuded a level of gravitas that only a woman of her advanced age and experience as a naval officer could possibly achieve. Born in the 27th century she was damn near 300 years old. A member of one of the earliest generations to receive gene regenerative therapy. In addition for well over two thirds of her life she had served as an naval officer. First for the Martian Defence Force, then the Sol Home Fleet and now the Coalition Star Navy. The latter of which was responsible for all naval actions outside of the sacred home system; Sol. The birth star of the Homo-Sapiens.

Marshal Moa was a tall and elegant Martian of distinctly asiatic heritage. Like all Martian residents she was equipped with artificially blue cybernetic eyes implanted at birth. Teresa also had the characteristically Martian slim and tall build which made her and her pure blood fellow Martians seem like elves of ancient fantasies. Finally like all pure blood Martians she was bald. Marshal Moa was the perfect specimen to showcase humanities genetic and cybernetic superiority to the greater galaxy. Hailing from the Tharsis Megatropolis, she could trace her lineage all the way back to the first SpaceX Martian settlers from the mid 21st century. 1st Space Marshal Teresa Moa; Commander of the Coalition Star Navy's 101st Armada; was as close to an aristocrat as one could be in a humanity relatively devoid of an official nobility with real power.

* * *

Marshal Teresa Moa walked with parade cadence through the main hall of her flagship: The CSN Battle Carrier _Olympus Mons_. Crew members stopped whatever they were doing, talking or going and lined up against the bulkheads, snapping impeccable salutes then fell back to their duties as she passed. She was flanked by two bodyguards. Black matte colored Autonomous Infantry Drones, AID's for short. The AID's were the Coalitions main line infantry "men". Each robotic unit was equipped with a basic artificial intelligence that made them the perfect balance between cost- and effectiveness. A human Marine in full Goliath battle-armor was still far superior, but humanity couldn't find a train millions or billions of Goliath donning marines at the drop of a hat. While it could easily manufacture armies and armies of AID's in days. Each Capital ship had a processing plant that could churn literal battalions of them in hours or days.

As the elderly Martian approached her destination the doors to the _Marshal's bridge_ seemed to shimmer or liquidate. The doors were held together and then temporarily broken at the molecular level by tiny nano machines. Grey Goo. As the Marshal entered her bridge the nanite-bonds reformed into a nigh impenetrable barrier.

The Marshal's Bridge of a _Mon's_ class Battle carrier was expansive and stately. It was not like the command and control room of a Captain's Bridge. Instead it gave the aura of a briefing hall for planetary or system governor. In the center of the room was a massive holo table with a three dimensional rendering of her Area of Operations as well as every friendly asset and soon to be neutralized enemy asset. Further, dozens of advisors and even more of their advisors stood at attention as Teresa approached her personal holo-station. With a raising of her hand they all resumed their duties.

"Vice-Marshal Lopez, update." Softly but firmly requested Moa.

Her chief advisor flicked his wrist and a list of reports began to render holographically from his perfectly pressed dress uniform cuff.

"Kilimanjaro Mons reporting. Erebor Mons Reporting. Mithrim Mons Reporting. Everest Mons Reporting…" As Vice-Marshal Lopez continued to check off all of the _Mon's_ class capital ships of 101st Armada that had entered the void, something caught Teresa's attention.

On the corner of her personal holo-station she noticed a small tab simply labeled "Demographics". Within it was a estimation of the systems population; amusingly she noticed that the human population seemed to be the only one that was completely stable. In the past few hours not a single human had died, yet according to previous intelligence reports a human had been dying or gone "missing" every hour in the 314 system for the past couple months.

* * *

The Coalition Star Navy had taken its sweet time attempting to liberate Shanxi. This stemmed from Shanxi technically being a very minor pirate colony, or at least an unauthorized colony not living under the Coalition tax system, its liberation was not considered paramount.

Instead the CSN took a few months to learn as much as possible of the 314 races. While simultaneously mobilizing the Grand Coalition Armada. All 250 of them. Like the 101st, each Armada was made up of 100 capital ships. Of varying size from the 10 or so multi kilometer long battle carriers like the _Mon's_ class. Or the dozens of couple hundred meter long light assault cruisers like the _Avian_ class. Each of these capital ships carried anywhere from twenty destroyers, frigates and corvettes as escorts; to as few as two or four corvettes as escorts. In total once all escorts had been fully deployed, an Armada such as the 101st was easily 500 war-ship strong.

"Arsia Mons, Maxwell Mons Reporting... All Flag ships reporting 1st Marshal. Battleship taskforces and Cruiser wolf packs all reporting green as well. The capital ships of the 101st are at ready and set for tasking ma'am." Finished Vice-Marshal Lopez.

Teresa drew her attention back to the massive holo display. With a confident Martian grin she leaned forward and began spewing her commands in rapid succession. The necessary staff officers and advisors assembled around her interpreting these dications and turning them to coherent orders sent to the 100 captains and a dozen or so Marshals that made up her senior operational staff.

"I want escorts to be at 50% deployed Armada wide. These xeno's have somehow figured out FTL in real space so they have a huge tactical advantage. Keep 25% at a constant state of ready as reinforcements. I want my battleship task forces executing assault pattern delta-5 on any major space structures. I want my cruiser wolf packs hunting targets of opportunity, i'll leave it to the flotilla commanders to coordinate amongst themselves. I want Everest and Skadi guarding the transit Ring. They are to get to work stabilizing it ASAP. Let the Caloris and Maxwell securing the xeno transit "gate" as planned. Finally, get the main body in orbit of the Capital planet. It's time we introduced ourselves. Operation "Ntwadumela" is a go ladies and gentlemen."

Within moments the Armada seemed to break into 3 major groups moving in a vaguely "bulls-horn" formation. Then each of these three groups broke into more groups. Then the various groups seemed to saturate as escorts began leaving their mother ships and entering the AO as independents. After an hour of hard burn approaching 50'g the "fleet" of 100 had almost tripled. Operation "Ntwadumela" or _We who greet with fire._ Had begun.


	13. Liara Tsoni 4

Liara T'soni

Liara used the external camera of Garrus Vakarian's slave dwelling to view the streets of the slave quarter. It was a _spirit town_ now. As if the goddess herself had plucked all life from its formerly bustling streets in the middle of the day. Stalls were left unattended, vehicles empty, shops empty but still lit as if ready for business. The soldiers were no longer conscripting slaves to fight for the planetary militia they had been redeployed somewhere else, perhaps to protect the Cardasian and Batarian quarters.

Garrus had turned into a Batarian secret police agent in the way he was now interrogating little Naomi.

"Listen fuzz head. It is really important we know whether these are good guys or not. Judging from the way your people are moving through the system they look like folks that have done this a couple times. So if they are going to be gouging Batarian Hegemony eyes, we need to know if they will be discriminating. Catch my drift?"

Naomi Nagata was of brownish complexion and just approaching Liara's shoulder in height. She was considerably darker than many of the hooman slaves that had been brought back from her home world. Yet she also possessed the narrow eyes that Liara had noticed most but not all of the humans from Shanxi seemed to have.

'Hmm she must be a clan half-breed' Liara's anthropological mind accurately estimated.

Naomi was apparently only 12 years old, not even a toddler by a thousand year lived Asari. Yet she carried herself like a mid age Asari maiden. The hoomans called this stage in life "adolescents".

Little Nagata had been mostly ignoring Garrus during his attempted interrogations. The news sims were still providing basic information of the invaders to the citizens the 314 system. Primary info was focused on six of the ten Super super dreadnoughts and dozens of their formidable escorts. The latter of which had literally alighted from within the bows of the super super dreadnaughts. Without eezo they were moving at impossible speeds toward the capital planet of Barak. Liara couldn't imagine how they were able to get the necessary power to drive such monstrosities across the system.

Naomi finally broke her silence. "See those 5 km long monsters? Ya those are the Mountain class battle carriers of the Coalition Star Navy. Think of them as Space Bases for the actual fighting ships…"

"5 kilometers? Spirits damned! I think your translator is damaged…" Interrupted Garrus. How powerful are their main guns? I bet they could crack a damn planet with them?" The speed at which Garrus had gone from terror to currioristy was amusing.

"Actually, you are right, but if a battle carrier is having to use its Railguns. Then someone, somewhere screwed up really badly. Its real weapons are its escort compliments. All of those smaller warships that they vomited on their way here. Those Destroyers, Frigates and Corvettes are the working men of any taskforce."

"Corvettes? These damned translators are not working after all! I don't see any Corvettes, smallest ship class by my guess had to be a Destroyer…" Said Garrus.

Liara noticed that the news casters had not given precise details on the sizes of the ship. The only definitive clue had been when one of the Super Dreadnaughts had taken Port Tarforn 3. Formerly a major 314 space station. The port had put up a miserable defence, literally falling in an hour. While the behemoth itself had not gotten anywhere near the station, one of its complement "destroyers" had. Extrapolating that 4 such "destroyers" had alighted from the bow of the Super Dreadnaught; it was easy to deduce just how colossal the humans built.

That solitary super dreadnought was definitely bigger than any dreadnaught within the Hegemony. Yet according to Naomi it wasn't even the biggest class. Apparently the Super Super Dreadnaughts that were racing in real space toward Barak were the true Giants of the system.

"Ya the Martian's don't play. They have this massive inferiority complex when it comes to major powers of Sol. They kind of wish Mars was the ancestral homeworld, not Earth. So Martian engineers and shipyards were tasked with building newest Coalitions main flag ships. A ship bigger and tougher than the Earth developed and built Titan class battle-carrier. Both still in service, but I wager that this Armada is being commanded by a Martian, which is why there are no Titans."

In the past few moments Naomi had said more about her people than she had in the weeks to months Liara had known her. It alarmed Liara as well as intrigued her.

"Your people appear to be highly tribalistic. Sort of like the Krogan. Shanxi clan, Coalition Clan, Mars and Earth clans…" Liara spoke her thoughts out loud.

Little Nagata cocked her head and merely smirked. "Dr. T'soni you have no idea. The Coalition isn't a clan. Think of it as a confederation of clans controlled by the gun. Specifically the guns made by Earth, Mars and the Jovian Systems Alliance. The Tripirate. They make up the major factions of Sol." Said Naomi.

"So your people are from this Sol System right?" Garrus questioned nervously.

Nagata made a face that looked like she had been expecting to drink water but instead tasted Krogan ale. "I am from Shanxi! We are a free system not ruled by the fascist Coalition!"

'Wow Krogan levels of tribalism indeed' mused Liara.

"Let me say that a little differently fuzz head. Are those CSN folks liable to shoot you, capture you or rescue you when they get here?" Interrogated Garrus.

Before the young human could respond Liara interrupted.

"Naomi right now neither you or Garrus can move free through the streets. If you are discovered the authorities will take you wherever they have been taking humans. If they find Garrus he will be given a rifle and expected to fight off an invasion. So, are we safe here? Just waiting? Or should we be taking our chances trying to get out of the cities?" Gently questioned Liara.

The little human seemed fixed on the news sim, neither joyous or afraid. It was as if the arrival of her people had had no effect on her state of being.

"My grandpa was a historian. It is my favorite subject in school. There is basically a rebellion happening all the time somewhere in Coalition space. And even more examples in history. Taking and retaking systems is something the CSN is really good at." Naomi crossed her feet to get more comfortable. She then positioned herself facing Garrus and Liara like a Matriarch about to tell a night time tale.

"First. Things are about to get really bumpy. The CSN is going to start by drop really little rocks at high speeds on military targets. Complimentary of the Railguns attached to the Cruisers and Destroyers soon to be in our orbit. There will be booms, I hope we are not within 2-5 hundred meters of a military target?" Nervously questioned Naomi.

"No Barracks and space port are in the rich quarters not the slave quarters. And the military base is outside of the city" Clarified Garrus.

"Good. Then after the boomies, the CSN will begin spreading the AID's. Lots and lots and lots of AIDs. The tin men will be arriving in hypervelocity orbital entry vehicles. It will look like its raining meteors for a few minutes."

"AIDs?" Interjected Garrus.

"Ya robot soldiers. Dumb as rocks, but they like, don't have families to mourn them when they get dead, so they have that going. Anyway, the AID's are basically going to shoot at anything they deem a threat. So don't carry weapons and don't approach them unless they demand it. They will storm every home. So if you got weapons Garrus those things need to become scarce right now." Naomi and Liara both looked at Garrus.

"I have my ancestral rifle, its been passed down through the Vakarian line since before the Hegemony or Council eras. The only thing more important than that is my life. And if i was an honorable Turian then even that would be up for debate."

Without blinking Naomi gave it straight. "If it's stashed away somewhere the AID's probably won't kill you on the spot, but they will take you prisoner. I would dismantle it and scatter the pieces all over your house Vakarian. AID's are dumb they might let that slide."

Without hesitation the young Turian went into a back room of is slave dwelling. Little Nagata continued her tale after Garrus had returned with a truly ancient Turian rifle.

"After the AID's have shocked everyone, the Marines in power armor will start landing in gunships. While AAD's will rule the sky. Oh, sorry "Autonomous Aerial Drones." Naomi Clarified. She then smirked and continued.

"Lastly the grand finale!" Liara had studied humans enough to recognize sarcasm, a trait they shared with the Asari.

"A Marine command and control ship, the equivalent of a Navy Frigate will park itself 500 meters above the city. That is when the Capital will more or less be under CSN control!" Sarcastically exclaimed the young human.

"So we just sit here and wait? Are you sure we should not be evacuating, the news claims it will be hours before your people arrive?" Liara had a doubtful expression on her face.

"Trust me Dr. Tsoni. Out there, in here it's gonna be just as fun. Might as well lay back and relax and watch the fireworks from the comfort of Garrus' not home. Things are about to get interesting."

The human teenager's tell tell sarcastic smirk was starting to worry Liara.


End file.
